Reality
by Icee Suicune
Summary: And you finally realized that no matter how much you yearned for it, he would never love you the way you wanted him to. Endou/Fuyuka


The day had started out like any other before it – a shower, some breakfast, hopping on the bus to get to work. Preparing for another day nursing sick and injured children. But they had asked you to work on the front desk that day. You thought it was a bit odd, but you would admit that it was a nice change of pace. Your day had continued to go on rather normally – greeting people warmly, directing visitors to various rooms, assisting those who needed petty care. Yes, everything was just as usual, until you saw him approach the door. Your initial reaction was one of fear – was he hurt? Was someone else hurt? But you calmed down a bit when he smiled at you and waved. You smiled back warmly as he entered and walked up to the desk.

"Hello, Endou-kun," You had said. "How can I help you?"

He leaned against the desk, his goofy smile brighter than usual today. And you could feel your own smile widening. He did have that effect on you. When he was around you, your heart picked up pace and your stomach did flips and your smile got wider. It was all rather childish, you thought, but that's love, right?

"Oh, no, that's fine, Fuyuppe," he said, and your heart skipped a beat when he used your childhood nickname. "But I do have some... exciting news!"

"Really now?" you asked. "What is it?"

"It's no fun if you don't guess!" Endou laughed. His laugh filled the room, and it was one of the best things you've heard in your years growing up. But you did detect something else behind it... you couldn't quite place what it was.

You laugh as well. "Alright... is something going on with your coaching?"

He shook his head.

"Is Ichinose visiting?"

Another incorrect guess.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I give up then. I can't think of what else it could be."

Endou drummed his fingertips on the desktop, and he took a deep breath. He paused for a while, as if he was gathering his thoughts. Finally he opened his mouth to speak. In a few moments you would know what his announcement was.

"I uh. I finally worked up the nerve and proposed to Natsumi today."

And with those words, your breath caught in your throat and your stomach dropped and you could have sworn that your heart just _stopped._ You had almost forgotten about his girlfriend. You had been so busy with work and he was so busy with coaching that when you two were actually together you didn't focus on her and all you tried to do was focus on the moment at hand. And of course you wanted it to be perfect. You were still hopeful and you had the naïve mindset that if you didn't think about her she would just disappear and he would eventually come around. But then you realized how stupid you were to think like that. You realized how much time you had wasted. And you finally realized that no matter how much you yearned for it, he would never love you the way you wanted him to.

The reality of it all just crushed you. The hopes you had for so many years came crashing down, and you just wanted to sit and have a good long cry. But you were an adult, and you knew you couldn't do that. You needed to handle the situation in a mature way, and crying was not going to change anything. You tried your best to look excited, and you tried your best to look happy for him. You tried your best, no matter how hard it was and no matter how wrong it felt.

You leaned over your desk slightly and you propped your elbows up. "You did? And what did she say?" It was a pointless question to ask, because you could already tell the answer. He had given it away long before he had even mentioned he had news.

"Well... she said yes!" he said. His face just lit up all over again and he was beaming with happiness. You, of course, felt exactly the opposite, but you tried your best to mirror his expression.

"Oh Endou... that's wonderful!" You almost had to choke the words out. They felt foreign on your tongue. You didn't want to say them, but you did anyway. It was the right thing to do after all. At least you hoped it was. "I... I'm so happy for you." There went another lie, right through your teeth. But what else were you supposed to say?

Endou stepped away from the desk a bit, wiping at his eyes as he did so. Was he... crying? Even if he was he wouldn't admit to it. And he didn't.

He sniffed a couple of times. "Thank you, Fuyuppe. I- this is just the happiest day of my life."

Was it really? Happier than reviving Raimon's soccer team? Happier than winning the Football Frontier? Happier than becoming the best soccer team in the _world_? But you stopped yourself and thought that if Endou had proposed to you instead... That would be the happiest day of your life as well.

"It is a very happy occasion," you smiled. You then heard a beeping going off behind your desk, signaling that a patient needed your help. Endou seemed to have heard it as well. And all of a sudden you were really happy for the distraction.

"Oh, sorry... I need to go help someone." You left your post and headed for the hallways, but before you did you went over and hugged the man you loved. That could have very well been the last time you could have done that. "Congratulations, Endou-kun..."

He returned your embrace for a split second – one last moment that you savored, and you pretended that for just that moment that non of that had happened and that you were back in your little dream world.

Then you each took a step back. You walked towards the hall again and he started back for the entrance. You took once last look back at him and watched him leave. "Goodbye, Endou."

"See you later Fuyuppe! Take care!" he called, and with that he was gone.

You stood there for what seemed like an eternity; the reality of what had happened was sinking in again. You then remembered that you had a patient to tend to. You made your way down the halls, and as you did you tried your hardest to hold back your sobs.

You couldn't cry. You wouldn't allow yourself to. There was work that needed to be done – there was a child that needed you – and you needed to put your emotions aside. You busied yourself with your work, you proceeded to complete the task that was at hand.

You were always a believer of putting your heart into your work.

But it was difficult to do so when your heart was lying shattered on the ground.

-.-.-

_**Hello everyone I'm not dead but it sure seems like it based off of my fanfic activity |D i mostly live on tumblr now sorry**_

**_Anyway here's some onesided Endou/Fuyuka stuff that's really lame I haven't watched much of GO yet oops_**

**_Read and review! Icee Suicune :3_**


End file.
